


Hunting

by Bluemary



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobic Language, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemary/pseuds/Bluemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Comedian still hasn't stopped his thrusts, believing he's conquering him without realizing he has been conquered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Story written for the Italian p0rnfest7 with the prompt 'Eddie Blake/Adrian Veidt, gym'.
> 
> I'm not a native speaker and this story is un-betaed, so please, forgive me for the mistakes. I hope there aren't too many of them.

**Hunting**

 

He has always loved felines.

He finds them elegant, dignified, smart and never subservient. In fact, this is one of the reasons why he decided to create Bubastis. But, more than that, he finds their way of hunting fascinating: studying their prey, making her think the surroundings are safe, _making her think she's not the prey_ , and coming closer to her with silent steps, until the prey won't have any possibilities of fleeing anymore. And, only then, attacking her.

It's exactly what he's thinking when he sees the Comedian entering the gym Nelly offered the Crimbusters to use. Blake doesn't greet him, nor does he look at him, and begins to train like Adrian weren't there.

Maybe a professional boxer would have several advices to make Blake improve his technique, but Adrian hasn't stopped his own exercise on the pull-up bar because he wants to study Blake's way of fighting.

He continues silently staring at him, from his tense face, where there's always a threatening expression, to the broad shoulders and to the naked torso, because Blake took off his undershirt before he began hitting the punching bag.

The Comedian is one of the most difficult man to have, and Adrian wants him, because he's Ozymandias and can have everything he desires.

He already knows how to act, he has a perfect plan already clear in his mind: he just has to challenge him, to provoke him, to make him lose his control, so that he can bring Blake where he wants him to be. Because the Comedian is a predator, but his eyes focus only on his prey and not on the trap which is going to fall upon him.

And the first step of his plan, the provocation that will arouse Blake's anger, violence and sadism, is so easy it's almost boring. He already knows how all is going to begin: his own eyes wandering on Blake's chest, following the scars and the well defined muscles and the little drops of sweat on his skin. Then, looking further down, at his abdomen, then at his pants, so tight he can imagine what his size is underneath. Continuing staring at him until Blake realizes he's openly admiring him. And then, all can begin.

“Don't ever think about it, pansy boy”.

Adrian lifts his gaze from Blake's chest to look at his face with his most surprised and courteous expression.

“Don't think about what?”.

Blake is assaulting the punching bag like he were hitting the criminals, with the same heavy punches and cruel kicks that broke countless bones during his nocturne patrols. He's grunting what could be a half a growl and a half a offense, and every hit of his oozes such a violence that Adrian can almost feel it on his own skin. He has to suppress a shiver thinking of Blake's rough, callous hands on him. It's simply perfect.

“I've seen the way ya're lookin' at me and I don't like it. Don' think you can jerk off thinkin' about me, 'cause I ain't let you even if I got to smash that pretty smile of yours”. Blake hits the punching bag again, with a punch so violent and strong that, for a moment, Adrian can taste blood in his mouth, remembering the first time he and the Comedian met.

Another punch, another shiver that crawls along Adrian's spine, another killing gaze from Blake.

“I don't fuck men, not even fags like you”.

Adrian lets go the bar and performs a perfect landing on his feet.

“I did not know that one simply glance was enough to make the Comedian feel flustered”, he says while he walks past Blake without even looking at him.

 

They are in the locker room when one glance of too many makes the Comedian snap.

Blake is faster than Adrian thought him capable of, considering his big building: without any warnings, he shoves Adrian face first against the wall, pinning him there with his body. Blake is aroused, Adrian can feel an unmistakable erection pressing against his lower back. It's the proof that Blake wasn't actually unresponsive to his gaze – or maybe Blake is aroused only because of the prelude of blood and violence that's going to happen in a few seconds, and Adrian doesn't care because what matters to him is that he's going to obtain what he wanted.

The Comedian's mouth smells like alcohol and smoke when it comes next to his ear.

“I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll bleed”, he murmurs, while tugging down Adrian's pants and slips. “You must learn your place, pansy boy”.

And then there's only the burning pain of the Comedian thrusting all the way in without any preparations, there are only Blake's teeth sinking in his neck until they spill blood, there are only Blake's rough hands on his hipbone, where – Adrian already knows it – the mark of Blake's nails will remain for days. The pleasure arrives with the same violent intensity, it's a moment of absolute perfection, where bliss and pain become one and, for one moment, Adrian can stop thinking and has to bite his own hand to suppress a scream.

And in all these sensations, the Comedian still hasn't stopped his thrusts, believing he's conquering him without realizing he has been conquered.

 

 

Ten days later, it happens exactly what Adrian anticipated. Blake is lewder and more violent than what he thought but he's also more expert when he grabs Adrian's erection to satisfy him and angles himself to hit Adrian's prostate at every thrust.

What Adrian didn't anticipate, which shows that the Comedian is the only person who is able to surprise him, is the bite that tastes of cigar on his lips after Blake has redressed himself, together with his whisper that is both a promise and a threat.

“Next time you ain't be able to sit for a week after what I'm gonna do to you”.


End file.
